


My darling, I'm rooting for you

by allforyoumylove



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Robbe loves him so much, Sander is sad, everything will be alright, shower, they comfort each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allforyoumylove/pseuds/allforyoumylove
Summary: “Robbe’s heart ached for him. He wanted to keep him safe from anything harmful and horrible.But this was Sander’s battle.All Robbe could do was hold his hand in a tight grip along the way and be there with open arms when he crashed and burned, when lightnings gashed the dark clouds in him, making it rain and rain and rain.”Life is not always sunshine and rainbows. Sometimes fog and heavy snowfalls take over and obscure the view. Sander is slowly coming out of a depressive episode, and Robbe helps him take a shower. They comfort each other with gentle touches and reassuring words because when one is going through heavy things, the other is right there. Always. No matter what.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 22
Kudos: 162





	My darling, I'm rooting for you

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit sad, but it hopefully also offers some hope and reassurance. I’m not sure if this could possibly trigger anything for anyone so please read on carefully if this is a sensitive subject for you. Be gentle with yourselves in these times and remember that it’s always ok to feel a lot.  
> The title is a slight alteration of a lyric from London Grammar’s “Rooting For You” because Robbe and Sander are always rooting for each other <3  
> AND thank you for all your kind feedback on my other fic 'The sun came up and I was looking at you'. It really means a lot to me!

**“But two people pulling each other into salvation is the only theme I find worthwhile. Not rescuer and rescued, not the alternating performances of good turns, but**

**It takes two to become a Hero.” – E. M. Forster**

Nothing about this was pretty.

The curtains were drawn, the room was dark. It had been for a long time. Sander's eyes only opened very few times a day, otherwise they were glued shut in a deep sleep void of dreams. Water glasses and a plate with food stood on his bedside table, untouched. He couldn’t remember the last time he ate. His appetite was non-existent, and his body felt heavy as lead. The only times he dragged himself out of bed was to go to the bathroom when his bladder was physically about to burst but even that felt like an insurmountable task.

His mama came into his room once a day to gently get him to take his medicine and to check in on him, caressing his cheeks, kissing his forehead, running her fingers through his hair, all in that soothing way that only a mother is able to. She always brought some food for him, giving him the opportunity to eat if he felt like it, sometimes telling him in that kind but firm way of hers to at least eat a mouthful, indicating she wasn’t leaving until he did. Every now and then she opened the window slightly, letting some fresh air into the stuffy room. Otherwise she let him be, knowing how sleep and time were the few healing factors in these situations.

He felt like he existed outside of time; days were bleeding into the next in a jumbled mess. Was it noon? 4 AM? He didn’t know and didn’t have the energy to check either. The world wasn’t put on hold. It continued without him as he pressed his face further into the pillow and let sleep take him.

Robbe stayed with him as much as he could. Sander’s parents always had their door open for him, knowing how his presence had an effect on their son. Sander didn’t always show it when he felt low. He didn’t say much, sometimes he didn’t even acknowledge the younger boy; he just turned around in bed without uttering a single word. At first Robbe felt a sting deep in his chest, but he was slowly learning not to take it personal; Sander wasn’t doing this to hurt him, it was his brain dominating and taking over his body, and he couldn’t fight it. He knew Sander wanted him there. It always became evident at night-time when he curled around Robbe’s body and grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together and holding it the entire night as they slept.

Robbe tried to not let everything affect him too much, but how could he not feel heavyhearted when the boy he loved the most in the world was going through all this; when Sander’s otherwise sparkling and vibrant eyes were drained of all light, the beautiful smile gone from his face, and when his beloved sketchbook and charcoal lay abandoned on his desk.

It was all still very new to Robbe, and he didn’t think he would ever get used to seeing Sander this way and how hard he struggled in moments like these. He sometimes voiced his frustrations to Sander’s parents about how powerless he often felt, but they kept assuring him that he did enough by merely being there. More was not required. “ _All he needs is sleep and to feel you there. You’re good for him, sweetheart. Everything will be alright_ ,” they would tell him, and Robbe would nod and respond with a small “ _okay,_ ” not knowing what else to say.

And they were right.

Sander was slowly, very slowly making his way back to the surface, back to him, minute by minute.

One Saturday evening Robbe was sitting in Sander’s bed, propped up with a pillow against the wall, the soft glow from the lamp on the bedside table the only source of light in the room. Sander’s parents had gone out for the night, so they were alone in the house. With one hand Robbe held a textbook for school on his thigh while the other ran through Sander’s blond hair. The older boy lay on his side with his head in Robbe’s lap. He hadn’t changed out of his uniform of sweatpants and one of Robbe’s t-shirts for the good part of a week; hair unwashed for even longer. Robbe had convinced him to eat a small portion of the pasta his parents had made for dinner and to drink a glass of juice, making sure his stomach got something to work with.

Sander gazed at the pages Robbe was reading, lazily scanning the words and pictures but not taking any of it in. It was too strenuous on his eyes; his brain still too foggy to comprehend it.

Letting out a deep sigh, he buried his face in Robbe’s lap. Robbe stilled his hand in Sander’s hair and peered down at him.

“Hey… “ he asked softly, not wanting to disturb the quietness of the room. “You okay?”

Sander didn’t say anything, just shrugged his shoulder a little.

Robbe closed his book, put it down beside him, and gently trailed his fingertips up and down the older boy’s arm. Sander turned around onto his back slowly, his head still in Robbe’s lap, tired eyes blinking up at him. They hadn’t had much eye contact these past days as Sander’s were usually closed, deep in sleep, so for some time they just looked at each other, studying each other’s features. Robbe moved his gaze to the beauty mark above Sander’s light pink upper lip, then to the small scar beside his right eye which seemed more prominent than usual for some reason. He grazed it with a finger, just a featherlight touch, but it still made the older boy’s eyelashes flutter. Robbe loved Sander’s eyes, and how his left was a tiny bit smaller than the right, making him look so goddamn cute. It was even more distinct when he was tired. Robbe’s heart clenched. He noticed how the tiny golden specks among the green of Sander’s irises were slowly beginning to reappear, bit by bit. Not a lot. But they were there.

“Hi,” Robbe whispered, brushing a finger along the bridge of Sander’s nose. A tiny ghost of a smile lifted the corners of the older boy’s mouth. Robbe resumed carding his hand through his hair, feeling the accumulation of grease. He contemplated what to say and bit his lip. Sander could read Robbe like an open book by now and always knew when his thoughts were churning in his head.

“What?” he asked, voice barely audible.

Robbe’s eyes softened. “Do you feel like taking a shower maybe?” he suggested a bit hesitantly.

Sander huffed out a small laugh and closed his eyes. “Do you really think I need it?” Sarcasm were dripping off every word.

“A little,” Robbe smiled.

Sander blinked up at him again, eyes sad. His throat worked but no words came. Robbe bent down to press his lips to his forehead. As he pulled back, Sander swallowed.

“I don’t know if I have the energy.”

Robbe smoothed out the frown lines between Sander’s eyebrows with his thumb, before cupping his cheek. “I’ll join you, don’t worry” he reassured, before adding, “I think it’ll make you feel a bit better.”

Sander seemed to contemplate it and then gave a tiny nod of his head. Robbe nodded back and kissed his forehead again gently. He helped Sander sit on the edge of the bed, who then watched him as he went to the closet and grabbed some fresh clothes for both of them. Interlacing their fingers, they slowly made their way to the bathroom, Sander’s feet dragging against the floor.

Sander just stood in the middle of the bathroom, following Robbe’s every movement as he manoeuvred around him, finding towels and turning on the hot water in the shower.

The room was quiet; only the steady sound of cascading water against tiles was heard. As Robbe pulled his own shirt over his head a sigh reached his ears. Sander stood opposite him with his head lowered, eyes closed, a frustrated frown on his face, and slumped shoulders.

“Hey… Baby…” Robbe whispered softly and took a step closer towards him, gently cupping his face, caressing his cheeks.

Sander kept his eyes shut. “I just… I can’t, I-” he mumbled, gesturing down his body at his clothes.

Robbe brushed a thumb over the dark skin under his eye. “Look at me, Sander.” Sander blinked is eyes open a little.

“It’s okay. I’m here.” He grabbed Sander’s hands. “Can you can lift your arms for me?”

The older boy slowly did, his muscles fatigued from lack of use, and Robbe slid the soft fabric of his clothes off of him.

As Robbe was about to throw his own t-shirt in the laundry basket, he felt fingers curl around his wrist. Sander was looking at him with a small sheepish smile on his lips.

“Can I wear it to sleep after?” he asked shyly, looking down. “It smells like you.”

Robbe couldn’t suppress the fond smile spreading on his face, and he hooked a finger under Sander’s chin, tilting his head back up, and kissed his cheek.

“Of course,” he nodded and gently took Sander’s hands in his own. “Come,” he breathed out as he guided the both of them under the warm spray of the shower. Sander felt goosebumps form on his body as the water came in contact with his skin. A shiver went through him as he adjusted to the temperature.

“Is it alright?” Robbe asked, a slight concern laced in his voice.

Sander hummed in confirmation and shot him a small smile. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back to let the water flow over his hair. “It’s nice.”

Robbe brushed the back of his hand over Sander’s cheek, before reaching out for the shower gel. He poured some on a sponge and began rubbing it over Sander’s skin slowly, beginning with his chest, moving it over the sides of his neck and down and under his arms. The coarse surface of the sponge combined with the silky lather relaxed Sander’s tense muscles. It was like a layer was being scrubbed off of him, exposing a healthier one underneath, and it felt good.

The younger boy gently gripped the sides of Sander’s waist. “Can you turn around for me?”

Sander did. Robbe kissed his shoulder as a silent thank you.

As he was washing Sander’s back, he gently grazed his nails up and down the skin. Once, as Sander was lying on top of Robbe, the side of his face pressed into his chest, he had told him that getting his back scratched was one of his favourite things in the world: “ _Can you do this forever, Robbe? Pretty please?_ ” Robbe had laughed and said: “ _That’s a long time, forever. I wouldn’t want to make your beautiful back all scratched up and bloody_ ,” to which Sander had responded in a sleepy blissed-out voice: “ _It’d be worth it._ ” Now, he let out a low hum in appreciation, and Robbe smiled.

As he turned Sander back around the older boy had a tranquil expression on his face, and he let his eyes roam over Robbe’s lean frame. When he was going through depression, things around him looked dull and fuzzy around the edges, every colour muted. Everything was like that. Except for Robbe. Robbe, who was the personification of a hug, of the sun warming your skin, of patience, remained exactly the same as always; the same unselfish and generous boy, so real, so completely undemanding and understanding. A boy who would just give, and give, and then give some more without expecting anything in return.

Sander noticed how the water made Robbe’s skin glisten; how it reflected the soft light in the bathroom in shining white as he moved, almost resembling the sparkling waves of the ocean on a summer day. His angel necklace twinkled, and Sander couldn’t help but reach out for it; the feeling of the round pendant in his hand always grounded him somehow. He looked into Robbe’s eyes that seemed almost golden. They were focused but still had a tenderness to them as he gently massaged Sander’s face with the tips of his fingers, scrubbing off days’ worth of sleep, and letting blood flow to his cheeks, giving them a light rosy flush. _How are you always so soft and lovely?_ Sander thought.

His therapist had once told him to hold on to everything that made him feel warm inside, and anytime he looked at Robbe he felt that warmth instantly burst in his chest, spreading out to every little crevice of his being, making it feel as if there were a million suns glowing inside of him. It overwhelmed him sometimes but in the best possible way.

He let himself get lost for a bit, both in the warm feeling and in Robbe’s kind eyes, and he almost didn’t notice when the younger boy observantly gazed at him, a soft expression on his face.

“What’s going on in there?” Robbe asked, tapping a finger lightly to the side of Sander’s head.

Sander let out a small laugh, shaking his head shyly. He dropped his gaze down between their bodies for a second before raising it back up, settling it on Robbe’s lips. He felt a sudden pull towards him. It was like he was missing him even though he was standing right in front of him, touching him, washing his skin. He slowly reached up to cup the side of Robbe’s neck, bringing him closer, while raising his other to rest on his cheek. Leaning in slowly he let his lips brush Robbe’s, before pressing them together softly. It was the first time in a while that he had initiated a kiss, and it was as if the world around them stilled for a moment and then released a sigh of relief as they melted against each other’s mouths. There was an intimacy to it that almost felt too intense for Sander. It had never been like this with anyone else, and he didn’t think there ever could be anyone else. A tinkle ran down his spine.

A small unthinking sound escaped Robbe’s lips as they parted. He kept his eyes closed for a second, before blinking up at Sander with those beautiful doe-eyes of his.

“I’ve missed that,” he whispered in the close space between them. “What was it for?”

Sander pecked his lips one more time, because he felt like it, because he could. “Nothing. You’re just wonderful.” His voice was low, a bit shaky.

Robbe smiled. That soft and honest and adoring smile which always gave Sander the feeling that his heart was being enveloped in a fuzzy blanket. The younger boy lay his hands flat against Sander’s chest and kissed his forehead.

“I’ll wash your hair now, okay?” he said quietly as he pulled back. Sander nodded.

As Robbe began massaging the shampoo into his hair, Sander let out a low moan, his knees nearly giving out from how nice his fingers felt on his scalp. He grabbed Robbe’s waist to stay upright. Robbe let out a soft chuckle and placed a kiss on his boyfriend’s collarbone.

“Feel good?”

Sander groaned appreciatively in response.

Robbe continued for a little while longer than necessary, enjoying the calm expression on Sander’s face, before moving his head back under the water, shielding his eyes, careful not to get anything into them as he rinsed his hair. When finished, Sander leaned down to rest his forehead against Robbe’s shoulder, arms circling his waist, holding him close as he leaned almost all of his weight on the younger boy.

“Thank you,” he whispered into Robbe’s skin. “For being so good to me.”

Robbe wrapped his arms around his shoulders tightly, their chests flush together, and pressed his lips to the curve where Sander’s neck and shoulder met.

If it was his emotions feeling more intense as they slowly made their way back into his body, or Robbe’s skin against his own, his soothing touch combined with the warm water, or all of it at once Sander wasn’t sure. But he felt a tightening in his throat and tears well in his eyes from a place deep inside of him, blurring his vision. It was like a vent had been opened suddenly; the sorrow finally finding an outlet. An involuntary whimper escaped his lips, and he turned his head to press his face into the crook of Robbe’s neck, seeking solace in his familiar scent. The tears silently slipped over the brim of his eyes and down onto his cheeks, taking on a life of their own, merging with Robbe’s wet skin. Robbe felt the warmth of it and heard the quiet sniffles, and his chest contracted. There were no heavy sobs or heaving shoulders, just a silent stream of tears and hitching breaths, and somehow that broke Robbe’s heart even more.

“Oh, Sander…” he whispered in his ear as he tightened his arms around him, almost scared he wasn’t giving him space to breathe, but Sander just clung to his body in a bone-crushing grip, holding on for dear life while at the same time completely melting around him.

“It’s okay. It’s okay, I’m here,” he repeated, running his hand up and down his back in soothing motions.

Neither of them was sure how long they stood like this, just holding each other, skin to skin, while the water beat down on them. Sander quietly lifted his head from Robbe’s shoulder and rested their foreheads together, arms still tight around his waist. Robbe noticed how the salty tears had intensified the colour of Sander’s eyes as they slowly flickered between his own. The younger boy cupped his face and caressed his skin, wiping the remaining drops of sadness away from his cheeks.

Sander broke their eye contact and looked down, a shaky sigh escaping his lips.

“Sorry,” he said in a small voice.

Robbe’s stomach dropped. He gripped Sander’s face more firmly to make him look back up.

“Don’t you dare, Sander.” He said it gently but there was a gravity in his words. Sander’s gaze met his again.

“Don’t you dare apologise for something that’s out of your control. You’re doing nothing wrong. I can’t even imagine how hard all of this must be for you but know that I’m always here. No matter what. Please tell me you know that.”

Sander’s lower lip started quivering slightly as he listened. Tears welled in his big and sorrowful eyes anew, and Robbe felt a stab right in the middle of his heart. The older boy nodded very slowly, his voice almost inaudible as he said, “I know.”

Robbe ran a hand through Sander’s hair and rested it on the back of his neck, the other still securely gripping the side of his face.

“Don’t put more pressure on yourself by thinking this is something to say sorry for because it’s not. Okay? You’ll only hurt yourself more.” Robbe watched Sander intently as he closed his eyes and brushed the tip of his nose against his.

“Okay,” Sander finally spoke in a whisper nearly just a mere breath.

“I love you, Sander. _Always_. Minute by minute, remember?” Robbe said it with as much certainty in his voice as he could muster in this moment, a stinging getting stronger behind his eyes.

Sander reached up to touch his face, running a finger down the line of his temple. “I love you too,” he said quietly, his voice raspy and tired. “Always. I wish I could love myself as much as I love you.”

It felt as if Robbe’s heart crashed to the floor and shattered in a thousand pieces. He tilted his head up to kiss Sander once more and wrapped his arms around his neck in another tight hug, a transfusion of reassurance and consolation, one that said: _I am with you. You are safe here_.

“Let’s get you to bed,” he whispered in Sander’s ear and felt the older boy nod against his neck.

-

Sander’s body felt a bit lighter as they made their way back into bed. It was like the water and the crying had lifted a weight off his bones and loosened the tight screws in his joints. The sheets had gone cold, and the two boys naturally moulded around each other, snuggling close, craving the other’s warmth. Sander’s head found its place on Robbe’s chest, his arm fastening around his waist. Robbe’s arms wrapped Sander’s lean torso in a loving embrace, fingers abstractedly drawing little words and patterns on his skin. Their bare legs tangled automatically. They didn’t think about it; it was as if their bodies just knew that this was where they belonged: around each other.

A string of fairy lights illuminated the room in a golden glow.

Robbe had left the window slightly ajar and outside a gentle rain had started to fall, pattering against the leaves of the trees in a steady, almost hypnotising sequence.The fresh smell of rain reached the room.

“You were right,” Robbe heard Sander’s soft voice say into his chest, his lips brushing against his skin lightly.

“Hm?” Robbe hummed.

“About the shower. It did make me feel better. My head feels a bit clearer.”

Robbe pressed his lips to Sander’s forehead and buried his nose in his freshly washed and still damp hair and inhaled. “That’s good,” he breathed out. He got whiffs of his own fragrance from his used t-shirt now draped around Sander and how it mingled nicely with the older boy’s natural scent. It all came together in a subtle swirl of cotton, cologne and closeness.

He rested his head on the top of Sander’s and let his mind wander a bit but found that it didn’t go very far; it lingered on the boy resting on top of him and drifted back to the moment in the shower, how Sander had said sorry for breaking down. He had looked so vulnerable and disheartened, his demeanor screaming defeat. How badly had he been treated before they met each other? How often had he been let down for it to get instilled in him that he was being too much; that he needed to apologise for expressing the emotions that his brain had numbed when they finally began to break free and rise to the surface?

It was almost too much to bear. Sander was only nineteen for fuck’s sake; he was so young. He was supposed to be out having fun with friends, to snap photos with the camera hanging around his neck, to attend his classes and work on his art and get praised by his professors as he deserved, to visit his grandparents, to suck bruises into his boyfriend’s neck, to make girls and boys turn their heads in awe as he entered a room because how could they _not_ , while he would be completely oblivious to his effect on people. He was supposed to deepen the smile lines around his eyes with laughter, not deepen the indentation in his mattress from being chained to bed for weeks at a time. Robbe’s heart ached for him. He wanted to keep him safe from anything harmful and horrible.

But this was Sander’s battle.

All Robbe could do was hold his hand in a tight grip along the way and be there with open arms when he crashed and burned, when lightnings gashed the dark clouds in him, making it rain and rain and rain. Because he was not someone’s project; a problem to be fixed. He was the opposite of that actually; so devastatingly human. Robbe wouldn’t change him for the world. He just wished he didn’t have to struggle under the weight of this heavy pain.

His thoughts were interrupted when Sander tilted his head on his chest a bit and pressed his lips to Robbe’s jaw, before trailing a finger along the line of it to turn the younger boy’s face down to him. He must have sensed how he had gotten lost in his thoughts.

“Hey,” Sander said gently. “Come back to me.”

Robbe looked at him and shot him a small smile. “I’m here.”

The older boy let his eyes roam Robbe’s face, studying his expression. He reached for one of Robbe’s hands around him to intertwine their fingers and brought them up to kiss his knuckles softly.

“What are you thinking about?” he asked.

Robbe swallowed and moved his gaze around the slightly illuminated room, collecting his thoughts.

“Just…” His eyes met Sander’s again who were still looking at him attentively. “Just how undeserving you are of all this. I mean no one deserves it, but…” He brushed his thumb over the back of Sander’s hand gently. “I just think it’s so unfair. If I could I would take all your pain away. In a heartbeat.”

Sander sighed softly. “Oh, baby…”

He placed a few lingering kisses on Robbe’s chest, before raising himself up on an elbow to get a better view of the boy. Robbe was looking back up at him with big, earnest eyes, and Sander knew he meant every word. He reached up to brush a few unruly curls away from Robbe's forehead.

“Robbe, you’re doing more than enough by just being here with me. That’s all I need.”

Robbe puffed out a low chuckle. “That’s also what your parents told me.”

Sander grabbed his hand again and squeezed tightly. “Because it’s true.”

The younger boy lowered his gaze, but Sander caught a glimpse of heartache in it. He untangled their fingers to cup Robbe’s cheek, brushing his thumb over the skin. “Robbe, you’re allowed to feel low. That’s not entitled to me, you know.” His lips lifted in a small smile.

Robbe laughed quietly, shaking his head a bit. “I can’t believe you’re the one comforting me right now.”

Sander lowered his forehead to rest it against Robbe’s. “That’s what we do. We comfort and take care of each other when we’re sad.” He pressed his lips to the corner of Robbe’s mouth.

“I don’t want you to be sad,” Robbe whispered.

Sander felt his heart clench. “I know,” he spoke softly into the small and safe space between them. “But you make everything better. You really do. I actually don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Robbe closed the gap between them and kissed Sander deeply, giving him every drop of love from the bottomless well inside him that had Sander’s name on it, before gently tugging him back down to lie on his chest, wrapping his arms around him in a protective hug.

“You don’t have to worry your pretty mind with that. I’ll always be here.”

He felt Sander’s hair tickle his chin as he nodded against him, and he brushed his fingers through it. A low chuckle escaped his mouth as he remembered something Jens had told the two of them at the skatepark some weeks ago when they just couldn’t separate themselves from each other, always needing to at least have a hand on the other’s thigh or arm or waist, existing in their own little world.

“You know,” Robbe said in a matter-of-fact voice, “as Jens says, we’re joined at the hip so you actually can’t get rid of me. It’s physically impossible.”

Jens had said it with a shake of his head in mock disapproval, but his eyes told Robbe a different story; they were filled with fondness as if they were saying: _I’m so happy that you’re finally happy_. And Sander had laughed and Robbe had swatted his friend’s arm, but smiled at him thankfully, knowing Jens would always have their back. Even when they were being sickeningly in love.

Sander laughed again now. A real, genuine laugh that made Robbe’s heart flutter and lightnings shoot to his fingertips.

“I’d like to be joined at the hip with you for a long, long time. I never want that to end actually.” He looked up at Robbe with so much sincerity in his beautiful eyes.

Robbe leaned down and kissed him. He had really missed the feeling of Sander’s lips, always so delicate and gentle against his. And his laugh, his oh so lovely laugh.

“You have me,” he whispered. “You’ll always have me.”

The older boy squeezed his hand and whispered back to him: “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Robbe breathed out softly, kissing the top of his head.

As they lay there their bodies became heavier, their breathing evening out and syncing up as they slowly sunk into sleep. When Sander’s parents came home later that evening, his mama quietly made her way to his room and gently opened the door, peeking her head through. As she took in the sight before her, her heart beat a bit lighter in her chest. Robbe held her son in his arms so affectionately, and Sander’s face looked the most peaceful it had in a long time. The only sounds in the room were the rain hitting the window and their soft unison breathing. She could smell the light scent of vanilla hanging in the air, the evidence of a recent warm shower, and her lips spread in a fond smile. She found herself leaning her head against the door, just letting her eyes rest lovingly on the two for a moment; the only thought going through her head being, _I’m so glad you found each other_. She softly closed the door behind her and wrapped her arms around herself, sighing out contentedly.

Everything was alright.


End file.
